


Nicht unwahrscheinlich

by Nightmary



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nonsense, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi fällt in Ohnmacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht unwahrscheinlich

Seit Oga es geschafft hat, unfreiwillig zum Vater des Sohns des Dämonenkönigs und erhofftem Zerstörer der Menschheit zu werden, ist nichts mehr so, wie es war. Das Leben seines besten Freundes Furuichi wurde, genau wie sein eigenes, komplett auf den Kopf gestellt.

Es ist nicht so, dass in Ogas Nähe zu sein nicht auch ohne Dämonenbaby schon darüber nachdenken lässt, ob man nicht vielleicht vollkommen verrückt oder masochistisch veranlagt ist – Oga kann manchmal einen Beschützerinstinkt zeigen, zieht es aber im Allgemeinen vor, dies nicht zu tun, während dieser oder jener Schläger dich in der Ecke zu Brei zerschlägt – nur scheint es, dass nun auf einmal alles noch viel weniger normal, viel gefährlicher und durchaus auch schmerzhafter wird. Was sicher an Ogas Charakter liegen könnte und seiner Beharrlichkeit darin, das Baby jemandem anders aufzudrücken. Einem Typen, der stärker, fieser, rücksichtsloser und böser ist als er selbst. Nun ja. Das hört sich in seinem Fall wirklich schwierig an.

Manchmal allerdings ist sich Furuichi nicht sicher, was die Boshaftigkeit seines Freundes angeht. Also gibt es vielleicht doch eine Chance. Auch wenn er dieses Argument sicher nie gegenüber irgendjemanden äußern würde (er würde nur wieder ein Idiot genannt werden).

Andererseits scheint es auch, dass Oga im Grunde gar nicht will, dass er das Baby, Beel abgekürzt für einen Namen, den er bereits vergessen zu haben scheint, los wird.  
Und es scheint ihm irgendwo zu gefallen, mit ihm und dem kleinem Kind im Park, in seinem Zimmer oder auf dem Dach der Schule zu sitzen (wenn er nicht gerade mit der Suche nach jemandem zum verprügeln beschäftigt ist).

Auch Furuichi kann, bei allem Wahnsinn, dem Ganzen etwas abgewinnen (den Anblick der „heißen Dämonenbraut“ aka Hilda Garde/Hildegard, Zofe/Amme des bösen mächtigen Dämonenbabys (…), wie er laut sagt; ein paar interessante, aufregende und schöne Stunden mit seinem Freund und einige Erfahrungen, die er wohl sonst nie gehabt hätte, wie er niemals zugeben würde).  
Natürlich ist andererseits im Park mit einem Baby und seinem Freund herumzuhängen eigentlich nichts, was ein gesunder Junge seines Alters tun sollte. Zumal es einen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen könnte.

Eben den Eindruck, den besagtes Baby und besagter Freund anscheinend irgendwann gewonnen haben, wie er jetzt mit einem mal und zudem auf nicht gerade die tollste Art und Weise erfahren darf. Denn Oga hat soeben vor immerhin fast sämtlichen Red Tails, dem Großteil der Schläger Ishiyamas und immerhin dreien der Sechs Ritter der St. Ishiyama sowie Ogas Fan/Bruder und dessen Freundin und einigen blöd dreinschauenden unbeteiligten Gaffern, also vor genug Leuten, um es richtig peinlich zu machen, Aoi Kunieda, die sich doch endlich ein Herz gefasst hat, und ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hat, nachdem er dieses Geständnis auch tatsächlich richtig begriffen hat, laut erwidert, dass er ja wohl offensichtlich vergeben sei. An Furuichi. Und Baby Beel hatte ihm mit seinem aussagekräftigem Babygebrabbel zugestimmt.

Die Gedanken irgendwie eine Massenhypnose zu bewerkstelligen, die dies vergessen lässt, Oga dazu zu bringen zu sagen, er würde scherzen (Ironie ist nicht seine Stärke und jeder weiß das), oder im schlimmsten Fall irgendwoher eine Bombe zu bekommen, die alle Zuhörer und Zeugen verschwinden lässt (vielleicht auch einen überdimensionalen Zaubererzylinder, Furuichi ist nicht wählerisch, Hauptsache sie verschwinden und mit ihnen zumindest ein Teil der Scham) sind leider wenig hilfreich. Als Stratege mangelt es ihm an durchführbaren Strategien.

Bevor er jedoch auf seinen letzten Ausweg ausweichen muss (hysterisch werden und a) anfangen wie bekloppt zu lachen, b) danach umfallen und c) mit einigem Glück nicht wieder erwachen), unterbricht einer der anderen die Stille.

„Seht ihr“, sagt Natsume und lächelt sein überlegenes selbstzufriedenes Lächeln (das irgendwie gruselig ist, wenn man es so recht bedenkt), „ich hatte recht. Furuichi ist Ogas Freundin. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was das bedeutet.“

Ungläubig und immer noch erstarrt sieht Furuichi nun, wie Kanzaki, Himekawa, Good-night, Nene und sogar Miki Natsume eine Reihe von zusammengerollten Geldscheinen zuwerfen, die dieser geschickt fängt.

„Mh. Ich habe den Lohn von dem Nebenjob heute früh schon ausgegeben, du bekommst das Geld später.“, meint Tojo.

Furuichi ist fassungslos. Anscheinend hat man darum gewettet, ob er und Oga zusammen sind. Und was soll das heißen „Freundin“? Ist er jetzt nicht nur fälschlicherweise (!) an seinen besten Freund vergeben, sondern auch noch ein Mädchen?!

Die einzige Person, die noch geschockter als er zu sein scheint, ist, wie er begreift, als er (natürlich vergeblich) hilfesuchend zu Oga schaut, der mit seinen Gedanken wer-weiß-wo zu sein scheint (es nicht zu wissen, könnte besser sein, wenn er es so bedenkt), Kunieda.

Die Dunkelhaarige sieht aus, wie als wäre sie einerseits vollkommen verwirrt und andererseits bereit irgendetwas zu zerstören.

Ihr Blick fällt auf Furuichi. Die Blicke sämtlicher aggressiver Freundinnen folgen.

Was gäbe er in jeder anderen Situation darum, die Aufmerksamkeit so vieler Mädchen zu bekommen...

„Waaaaahhh!!!“, hört er jemanden schreien. Sich selbst, vermutlich.

Dann wird es gnädigerweise dunkel.


End file.
